The Interview
by willieB
Summary: Shiba Kukaku is looking to raise her clan back to it's former status, joining the other 4 families in the circle of nobles. And how does she plan to do this? By setting a marriage interview for her heir with an other noble, of course. Read to find out how Ichigo gets involved in this whole mess.
1. Marriage?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, created by Tite Kubo

I became inspired to write this story of fanfiction after reading chapters 529,... or is it 530?... if you are not up to date with the latest chapters as of 530, then you are in for a surprise. If you are up to date on the latest chapters, that's cool too, you'll know where I'm headed with my story

other inspirational items that helped me write this are the doujinshi of "17 blank months" that I saw on a video, featuring songs: "Watch over me" by TFK, "Beautiful" by Apocaliptica and "Tiny heart" by Flyleaf

other song: "A thousand years" by Christina Perri

I haven't written any fanfiction in a while, I hope plenty of people like this

The Interview

Chapter 1

Marriage?

**Monday evening**

Darkness swallowed the evening sky, allowing the stars to peek through a veil of clouds.

A young man returned his sights on the road home ahead of him. His training for the day was done with an hour ago and he needed to rest. His body ached, but he learned to take it a little easier ever since he understood how important his position was in the, hopefully not too soon, future. He needs to become strong and take care of himself. The way home was short so he took it slow, taking in the night air.

*beep beep*... *beep beep*...  
"huh?"  
He reached into his jacket pocked, pulling out a phone he recently acquired from the gotei, viewing the caller id.  
He touched the green button.  
"uh... Good evening?" he greeted, not sure of the time difference.  
"_Hi Ichigo! How was training today?_" asked the caller  
"oh, hey there, Rukia. Training was hard, but good. No pain no gain. I'm just walking home now from Urahara's shoten"  
"_And you can still walk? No pain, no gain, you say._"  
"hey. I pushed myself, but I have been setting limits so I don't kill myself in the process."  
"_...eh? Is this really Ichigo? That sounds like something a mature person would say?_"  
The last while at home has truly been eye opening for him, only just understanding where he was coming from and where he will most likely be heading  
"... oh, I've done some maturing in the past week."  
The conversation paused, neither being in a rush to continue. He kept the phone by his ear, listening to the light shuffling from the other end of the line being handled. The past few days, phone calls are the closest he's been to his friend. He enjoys the comfort of peace they have but starts to sense a little tension on the other's part.  
"Hey, you doin okay? How are things on your end?"  
"_Oh Terrific! Renji and Nii-sama are training every day really hard. We've been out in the fields today working on stronger Demon arts_-"  
"Rukia"  
"_-eh?_"  
"How have you been, is everything okay?  
She paused  
"What happened?"  
"_*sigh*... It's...nothing, never mind me_"  
He was starting to get irritated  
"**IT** is not nothing. Obviously there is something bothering you. Now spill. It'll be good to at least get it off your chest"  
"_it's. ... The clan elders..._"  
Silence fell again, but he kept his patience. She started to speak, he will let her finish  
"_... They're arranging interviews..._"  
"What, are they opening to hire?"  
"_NO! They're ma-... marriage interviews_"  
"Oh? Who's tying the knot?"  
"_Ichigo!_"  
"what?"  
"_...it's for m-me_"  
"...you're kidding..."  
"_I wish I was. The lost nobility of Shiba are looking to rise again. The elders are setting an interview on saturday for me._"  
He paused '... Shiba?' he winced as he thought  
"...Rukia..."  
"_The only man left in the Shiba clan is Ganju... __**GANJU**__!_ "  
"eirk..."  
"_I tried to tell them I wasn't interested, but they said that it would be rude and disrespectful to decline before an interview...Ichigo... I'm worried...What would happen if I shame the elders... what if I cave in?_"  
He didn't know what to say  
"_...would... Could you, maybe, audience... Having you around might keep me at ease_ "  
"... y-yeah... I'll be there...I'll always be there for you."  
This was going to be hard. He was going to have witness Rukia be pressured into a marriage. And if not this one, to some other noble she didn't know.  
"who ever it is you end up with... I hope he loves you and makes you happy."  
"_Ichigo..._"  
He held his breath, feeling his chest tightening.  
"_who ever he is... I hope he's as caring as you_"  
His chest got even tighter.  
" ... I hope he's strong, willing and able to keep you safe"  
He can almost hear he blush over the phone  
"_I hope I'll find him attractive..._"  
"oh, and who would you say would be a man you could be attracted to, if not Ganju?"  
"_erk, please... I don't know..._ "  
And he waited a little  
"_...soft hair, ...I think i would like it if he had soft hair... It would contrace his strength, balance his personality_"

Upon her words, he passed his fingers through his dirty hair, wondering if his hair was considered soft, not wondering why he questioned himself this.

His steps were near ending as he approached his front door.

"_...-noon_"  
"huh? What?"  
"_the interview is in the after noon. You sure I wouldn't be taking you away from anything important?_"  
"no, I can't think of anything more important. I promise, I'll be there."  
"_...thank you..._"  
The front door swung open before he could touch the knob  
"**ICHIGO! Hurry in, we have big news to discuss!**" his stubbly faced father exclaimed  
"gotta go, I'll see you then" he finished quickly, hanging up.  
"DAD! I was on the phone, did you have to shout?" he asked as he tucked back his phone  
"but this is BIG!" his father pouted  
Ichigo took off his shoes after closing the door behind him.  
He followed his father to the kitchen.  
"The Shiba clan is starting marriage int-"  
"interviews? ...yeah, kinda heard about that... I'm sitting in at one of their interviews on Saturday"  
"You know? ...You are?... Well, in any case, Kukaku needs you at the Shiba estate, she has important matters to discuss with you. There are a lot of preparations to go over, you absolutely need to be there."  
"wait, What?"  
"You'll be going to the Kuchiki interview with Ganju"  
"but I'm going for Rukia"  
"Does it matter who you go with? The Shibas will get you all cleaned up. You can't just show up in shinigami uniform to this kind of thing"  
"... I guess you're right about that one"  
"Excellent! With all there is to do, I want you to head out tomorrow morning. Yoruichi will accompany you from Urahara's senkaimon"  
The boy turned away, looking slightly defeated  
"...yeah, ...sure" he last replied, climbing up the stairs to his room for much needed rest

... "I was expecting more of a fight from him, ...does he really get what's going on?" the older man wondered


	2. A Day's Travel

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, created by Tite Kubo

I became inspired to write this story of fanfiction after reading chapters 529,... or is it 530?... if you are not up to date with the latest chapters as of 530, then you are in for a surprise. If you are up to date on the latest chapters, that's cool too, you'll know where I'm headed with my story

other inspirational items that helped me write this are the doujinshi of "17 blank months" that I saw on a video, featuring songs: "Watch over me" by TFK, "Beautiful" by Apocaliptica and "Tiny heart" by Flyleaf

other song: "A thousand years" by Christina Perri

I haven't written any fanfiction in a while, I hope plenty of people like this

The Interview

Chapter 2

A Day's Travel

Tuesday morning

Something... felt different today.  
His father was not intruding his peaceful morning.  
He gave himself a smile. It felt good not to be smothered by his obsessive father.  
He sat up at the edge of his bed. Saturday, he smiled again, he would get to go see Rukia... at her marriage interview. His smiled faded, recalling the need for his presence.  
He felt bad for her. In the end, she would be forced to marry an other noble, some snobby stranger.  
He raised his head with determination, he would do whatever it took to help her out of anything that would keep her from being happy.  
He stretched out for his badge, pressing it to his chest.  
**VOOMP!**  
After extracting himself from his body, he fished out the Kaizō Konpaku from his draw, dropping it into his body's mouth.  
"TemeeeEEE**EEHH**! How dare you let me sit in that draw for so long! It's really lonely in there" he pouted.  
"Sorry Kon, I need to go to soul society for rest of the week. I want you to go to school for me and take notes.** Good** notes. I nearly failed the last exam you prepared me for."  
"Hey! My notes are the best"  
"Kon, you wrote about all the female classmates, take down what the teacher says"  
"But that's so boring"  
"would you rather I place you back in the draw?"  
"Fine, fine, I get it, ...meany."  
"Good. Now get dressed and head down for breakfast, the girls will be waiting"  
The mention of food and Ichigo's maturing siblings perked up the mod soul in a heartbeat.  
Kon grabbed a uniform and headed to the washroom right then and there.  
"and Behave!"  
"Yes Sir!"  
'_I can't wait for school to be done with_' the boy thought to himself  
He headed down the stairs, passing by the kitchen table.  
"Ichi-ni" chimed his athletic sister.  
"oh Karin, Kon will be down in a minute. Make sure he stays out of trouble while I'm gone"  
"but you have school"  
"I know, however, it seem I have to go to the soul society and help out with some affairs. Ask dad about it if you like, but I don't know if he's ready to tell you yet."  
"Your not in trouble, are you."  
"No, just... I'm not in any harm, unless I happen to run into a few people, but don't worry, I'll be fine"  
"Okay, come back soon. I don't know for how long I'll be able to keep Kon in line"  
"Arigato. Well, I'm off. Take care"  
"You too"  
Yuzu stepped up to the table just as he was leaving, she could not see her brother when was in his pure soul form, but she believed she could start sensing. Her sister's secretive behaviors were one of the things that confirmed these feelings.  
"Karin, was Oni-chan here?"  
The dark haired girl looked at her sister, surprised  
"...How d..."  
"It's a feeling that I have been getting. Sometimes I feel him, I'll turn around, but he wouldn't be there"  
Karin relaxed seeing how her sister was starting to tune into the spiritual world.  
"oh, right. He said that Kon will be down soon and that we will need to look after him"  
"ah, okay. I'll do my best to help"

***at the Shoten***

Two you teens were stepping out in there school uniforms. The girl stoped at the edge of the road and bowed  
"Ohaio, Kurosaki-san. Urahara-san is expecting you inside. Please make yourself at home"  
"Ohaio, Uruuru. Please, don't be late for school on my account. Travel safe."  
"Safe travels to you as well" she bowed again and off she went.  
Ichigo turned to face the shop.  
His left hand smooths the hair around his ear..._soft hair, I think I would like it if he had soft hair_, her voice echos in his mind as his hand holds his orange locks for the moment. He took a deep breath and... in he went  
"Pardon the intrusion!"  
"Hey kid!"  
"Oh, Yoruichi-san"  
"C'mon, we don't have all morning"  
"ah-Hai!"  
He follows the the sound of the woman's voice to the backroom of the shop  
"So, aren't you excited?" she exclaims as he comes in sight  
"uh, a little nervous, I guess"  
The women grabbed a ruck sac from the ground  
"Well, lets get going so the family union can start already, I understand there's big things instored for my favorite clan"  
"... yeah"  
The road ahead seemed dull, Ichigo was merely going through the motions until they reached their destination. He couldn't even remember how his companion even opened the gates to soul society. It didn't seem to matter. He only followed. A sense of longing weighing his heart.  
When all of a sudden he was brought back to reality with a finger flick to the forehead  
"IT-TAI! That hurt! Why did you do that?!"  
"Because, you've hardly heard a word I said. You're totally spaced out. Where's your head at?"  
"... Sorry."  
"You're worried about the interview, aren't you? Trying to figure out what to say?"  
He froze for a moment  
"something like that"  
"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine. But do try to behave, some of the elders have had sticks up their asses for so long that the wood would be petrified."  
Ichigo smiled and let out a bit of a chuckle  
"If I know you the way I do, you'll just need to listen to this thing here..." she taps at the center of his chest " and it will let you know what to say. Speaking and acting from the heart is what you do best."  
"Thanks, Yoruichi-san. I think I need to hear that"  
She smiled at the young man  
"Your father must be proud of you"  
"...he told me about my mother last week... Did you ever know her?"  
"Masaki? We've met. One heck of a character she was. She and your father were made for each other"  
"They loved each other that much?"  
"More then the heavens and earth,... no pun intended"  
A light growl emitted from the boy's stomach, loud enough for the both to hear.  
"Did you skip breakfast this morning?"  
"Kinda had my mind elsewhere"  
"Well it's not gonna feed itself" she stopped, fishing through the rucksack she brought along.  
"We're taking a break. Here! Catch!" throwing him a ball of rice  
"uhn, thanks"  
He bit into the rice with a large mouthful, glancing back at the tanned woman.  
"Hey, Yoruichi-san..."  
"hmm?" she turned her gaze to him  
"You've said before that you were a part of the nobility, right?" he paused for a second "Were you ever arranged into marriage?"  
"oh, I've gone through my share of interview, there was almost an agreement for me to marry Byakuya"  
Rice spittle all over  
..." WHAT?! How did you get out of that one"  
"Oh, I didn't do anything, I was actually looking forward to it. Byakuya was the one who declined. As soon as he saw me at the interview, he was all 'Absolutely not! This women looks only to torment me! '. It was so funny when he was pissed off, and it was so easy. Ahhhh... Oh the fun I would have had with that one. Cute too, it could have worked. He ended up disgracing the elders with that temper tantrum. They watched him for a long while after that. His marriage with Hisana took the cake, though. That's when he started to get so stiff. He realized his manners needed much improvement so he wouldn't get disowned."  
"So, you never married?"  
"Nope. I ran away from my responsibilities to my clan, retired from the gotei and followed my best friend, the fugitive, to the world of the living. Marriage just isn't in the cards for me."  
Ichigo took an other bite, chewed quickly and asked "Then marriage is still a choice of free will in the noble families?"  
"Everyone has the choice, however, if the elders view that the heir is making poor choices, unfitting of the noble status, there could be sever consequences. Which is why some choose to follow what would be better for the clan over what their heart desires."  
"Do... Do you think Rukia might choose a marriage for her clan rather then her own happiness"  
"hmmm... Under the circumstance that she is adopted, the elders would defiantly only tolerate her wedding noble blood to maintain her status. Otherwise...she could face abandonment, which I think she is strong enough to face, but Byakuya might do everything in his power to make sure he keeps his promise to his wife, her sister, to keep her safe. In addition, it would look extremely bad on his part if she disgraces the clan, since he was the one who brought her in. He's going to be a big influence on her decision."  
How was he going to get her out of this mess without her looking badin frontof the elders?  
He finished his rice and both got up on their feet to continue their journey.  
All along he tried to think of a solution, but nothing came to mind.  
Then he looked up and FINALLY! There was that hideous banner that stuck out like a sore thumb.  
"It's about time"  
"Sorry Ichigo, Kisuke must have open the gate in the wrong area"  
"Oooiiiiiii!" a new voice shouted from afar.  
"eh?" "huh?"  
"Ichigo! You're late!"  
Now they could see who was approaching  
"Ganju!"  
"Sorry about the tardiness, Ganju. Kisuke messed up our landing spot"  
"Well, no thanks to him, you two miss Nee-san. There's so much she's going over this week. She'll only be back tomorrow to brief you, at this point"  
"Again, sorry"  
"What are you two waiting for, get in. I was instructed to have a tailor get your measurements for your wardrobe on Saturday. He's been waiting maybe an hour now! C'mon!"  
The two followed the brother through the main gates  
"Shiba-dono! I hope this time you've come back wi... Oh! Ichigo-dono! What an honor! An honor indeed!"  
The orange haired boy was taken back a bit. A strange small man started to bow before him. He was lean and could not have been taller then 5 foot 4 inches. He seemed to be aged at 50 in human years. His face was clean shaven apart for the slender mustache above his lip. He noticed a messuring ribon around his neck. He must be the tailor.  
"I am Kazake Shou, I have had many nobility come to me for my services, but you, young master, will be one of my greatest honors to serve. Please, follow me in here. I came early so that I would have sufficient time to lay out my fabrics and tools. If you are ready, young master, I would like to begin."  
" uh, yeah, sure " he followed the small man into the adjacent room  
"Now, we absolutely need to incorporate the Shiba emblem into your garments, perhaps on the haori..." Shou's voice softened from ear range for the other two left behind.  
Ganju crossed his arms and pouted after the two left the room.  
"It's not fair" he says  
"oh, what isn't fair?"  
"THIS! Why did Nee-san have to choose him?"  
"You know fully why. She's head of the clan, she's gets to choose"  
"Well he's being awfully calm about this. It like he hasn't grasped what's going on"  
"You know what, I don't think he does either. I'll wait for tomorrow when Kukaku explains it in full go him at their meeting. I'll look forward to that... Hey! You got any sake around here? I think you could use a happy hour"  
"heHeh! Now you're talk'n. I'll drink away my misery for the night. Let's go to the bar in the village. If I know Shou-san, it'll take a while"  
And off they went


	3. Daydreams & Nighmares

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, created by Tite Kubo

I became inspired to write this story of fanfiction after reading chapters 529,... or is it 530?... if you are not up to date with the latest chapters as of 530, then you are in for a surprise. If you are up to date on the latest chapters, that's cool too, you'll know where I'm headed with my story

other inspirational items that helped me write this are the doujinshi of "17 blank months" that I saw on a video, featuring songs: "Watch over me" by TFK, "Beautiful" by Apocaliptica and "Tiny heart" by Flyleaf

other song: "A thousand years" by Christina Perri

I haven't written any fanfiction in a while, I hope plenty of people like this

The Interview

Chapter 3

Daydreams & Nightmares

Night fell

And at the entrance to the home of Shiba, you could see Shou-san and Ichigo step out from their very long fitting session. Shou turned around and bowed farewell.  
Ichigo watched as he walked away to the village.  
He stayed outside for a while. The night sky was too beautiful to pass. Back in the world of the living, you normally wouldn't see so many stars because of the city lights.  
And the moon was full, it shone so brightly it illuminated his surroundings well.  
He was reminded of Rukia's first shikai technique: Tsukishiro  
I was so grand, and cold, and beautiful. He remembered how awed he was when he first saw her perform it.  
He had never seen someone have so much grace and finess in battle.  
Sereite's most beautiful zanpakuto. It suited her so well.  
Sode no Shirayuki.  
he envisioned the sword as the long white ribbon surrounded Rukia  
Cold.  
like Rukia's behavior when she would put on the mask to hide her feelings  
Yet so bright, so strong.  
like how she always managed to beat him up, knocking sense into him  
So beautiful  
and now he envisioned the last glimpse he had of her before he lost all his reiatsu more then 17 months ago. He could see it, her Kuchiki mask had completely crumbled, bearing before him such vulnerable eyes, conveying her whole heart to him.  
If only he had a little more time then, a little more privacy, he could have said something he couldn't take back, he could have done something to convey his own true heart, he could have... done something he wasn't ready for.  
Without noticing, he passed the fingers of his left hand in his hair, pulling back the strands on the left side of his head.  
'_soft hair_' her voice echoed in his head  
He now realized he stopped thinking about the sword completely. Rukia was all he was able to think about.  
In the distance he noticed two people staggering in his direction.  
As they got closer, he could finally identify them.  
He jogged up to them  
"Yoruichi-san! Ganju! Where have you been. You left me alone with Kazake-san. He's more obsest with sewing then Ishida, it was driving me crazy"  
"Ichigo! *hic* Ya shouldf come with us! We had the best time!"  
"Yeah, the bezt time! Thiz kid can really hold his liquor"  
A whif of alcohol passed his nose, so he pinched it  
"You two reek of booze"  
"Next time, cuz, you're coming with us. You'll have so much fun!"  
"I'm not even 18 yet"  
"Okay, then, when you turn 18, yur comin with us! It'll be something we can all drink to!"  
"Seriously, you need to sleep this off, it's getting late"  
"No it's not, the night's still young. C'mon lets go get you a drink!"  
"I'M NOT 18 YET!"  
"Geez, yu don't have to be so prude" Ganju pouted  
"Ichigo's rite, itz a big day t'morrow. We need to sleep off the booz if we wantta sober up. Kamon, I'll help you to yur room"  
"Next time, cuz! Next time!"  
The boy followed them in and settled himself in the same room he occupied the first time he was at the Shiba estate. He left a the door slightly open so he could look at the stars while he drifts off to sleep.

**********  
_His dream brought him to an outdoor ceremony. Light music flowed through the air, white fabric draped the courtyard and it snowed gently of sakura petals. The crowd started to form, then they split in half to form a path. He stood atop a wall that edged the yard, viewing the commotion. Suddenly a petite figure emerged from nowhere and walked down the path. She wore a western style wedding gown, big, white and puffy._

_He could now hear a man speak_

_"We are gathered here today to witness the union of lady Kuchiki Rukia to lord Shiba Ganju in holy matrimony. If anyone here objects to this union, please speak now, or for ever hold your peace."_  
_"I object!" he shouted without thinking! He jumped off the wall and landed dramatically in front of the crowd._  
_They turned to face him for a second, but they all turned back, ignoring him._

_"I said: __I OBJECT__!"_  
_"and why is that, my son?" the minister questioned_  
_Suddenly the crowd turned into people he knew, people he and Rukia knew._  
_"Yeah! Why!" "why!""Why is that?""How come?"_  
_Rukia now turned to face him_  
_"Yeah, Ichigo. Why do you appose my wedding?"  
"What could you possibly get from doing that, Ichigo?" asked Ganju_

_"Because!"_  
_Everyone waited for his reason_  
_"Because... I want to see you happy,... I want to be the one to make sure you're happy,... I... I love..."_  
_The crowd still didn't seem satisfied_  
_"Because,... I LOVE YOU, RUKIA!"_  
_A great gasp is heard through out the crowd_  
_"A human and a shinigami noble?"_  
_"This is preposterous! "_  
_"Disgraceful! "_  
_"Ichigo, please, you're human, you should go live a normal human life" he heard Rukia say, no, beg._  
_"Rukia, I have lived a normal life for 17 months. It's so grey, and dull, void of so much colour...so empty. If a normal life is one where you do not exist, then I don't want any part of it. I want... I Need you in my life, Rukia. I... I love you so much. Please, come with me. Be with me."_  
_Byakuya stepped forward_  
_"I will not allow this!"_  
_And drew his sword_  
_Fear and anger started to consume him, he needed to stop Rukia from making this mistake... At any cost_  
_"You can't stop me" Ichigo's voice started to become gargled._  
_No, no, no, no no no nononoNoNONONONOO__**OOOO! **__Not THIS! Not NOW! Not in front of HER! He started to choke, white hot liquid coming out of every orifice, even the hole in his chest._  
_His monstrous transformation had begun_  
_"__**NOOOO!**__" _  
_He screamed again, but what came out was a hollow's agonizing screech _

_..._


	4. What was that?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, created by Tite Kubo

I became inspired to write this story of fanfiction after reading chapters 529,... or is it 530?... if you are not up to date with the latest chapters as of 530, then you are in for a surprise. If you are up to date on the latest chapters, that's cool too, you'll know where I'm headed with my story

other inspirational items that helped me write this are the doujinshi of "17 blank months" that I saw on a video, featuring songs: "Watch over me" by TFK, "Beautiful" by Apocaliptica and "Tiny heart" by Flyleaf

other song: "A thousand years" by Christina Perri

I haven't written any fanfiction in a while, I hope plenty of people like this

The Interview

Chapter 4

What was that?

_His monstrous transformation had begun_  
_"__**NOOOO!**__" _  
_He screamed again, but what came out was a hollow's agonizing screech _

_..._

"no,... no, ruk..." he tossed in his sleep, his forehead sweating.  
"Ichigo!" a gentle voice whispered as a small hand pressed firmly on his shoulder  
He stopped tossing and his eyes opened slowly  
It was dark and his sight began with a blur.  
He could not sense who his new company was.  
"Ichigo, it's me" she whispered again  
"R-Rukia" keeping his voice at matching level  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I came to ask you the same thing. Why are you in Soul Society so soon?"  
"Apparently I am needed to accompany Ganju to your interview."  
"You're on his side?"  
"I never said that. I'm still going to be there for you, don't worry... Hey, how come I can't sense any of your reiatsu from you?"  
"It's this cloak" she pinched on the tip of the hood " I needed to get here without causing any suspicion of running out at all hours of the night. This is the absolute worst week for any delinquent behavior"  
"So nobody knows you're here?"  
She shook her head "No. If someone knew I was out at this hour, normally the first thing they would think would be that I was having an affair. Like I said, worst week."  
"and so you had to be super secretive to come find me in my bed in the middle of the night, oh yeah. There's no way someone would think you're having a secret affair" note the sarcasm "If I really wanted to get you into trouble, all I would have to do is give you a hickey"  
"... A what?"  
"It's a bruise one would give their lover when biting them in sensitive spots. They're called hickeys"  
He blushed as he explained  
His friend blushed even deeper  
"Of all the years of your existence, you have never gotten or given a hickey?"  
"My life has been too busy for such nonsense. What about you?"  
"oh, ...uh, n-no, but at least I know what they are. Most highschoolers come across these, they are impossible to ignore"  
He smiled, despite his blush  
"They're at that age, are they."  
"I'm just as old, you know."  
"oh, so you're saying you are mature enough to seek a lover?"  
"I wouldn't... I don't mean it like that,... what I mean..."  
"ah, you're not the type. You're more the kind to want a serious relationship rather then a random lover"  
"See? I knew you understood me." he smiled again  
She smiled back.  
His eyes softened looking at her.  
"Thank you, Ichigo"  
"What did I do?"  
"You made me feel better, boke"  
He closed his eyes and smile to himself. Ichigo got up and beacon Rukia to follow.  
"Come on, you better head back before someone notices that you're gone"  
"-uhn, You're right"  
He sees her out and they walk a few yards before they part their ways, for now.  
"Ja-ne, Ichigo" she turned from her distance and continued her way  
"Ja-ne!...I love you"  
Rukia stops in mid pace  
She paused.  
He slaps a hand over his mouth, only just realizing what he said 'WHAT? _did she hear that?_'  
She turned her head  
"... What was that?"  
"...I... I said: I'll see you later" he lied  
"...oh... Okay then,... Take care" she turned back  
Slowly returning on her way home  
He waited until she was out of sight.  
His hand shot back to his mouth. Why... How could he have said that... Those words, just slipped by his lips, he never noticed. It just felt so... Natural.  
He, loves her?  
He, loves... Rukia.  
He loves her  
HOLY SHIT!... He loves her!  
Well. So much for sleep tonight.

He stayed there for the rest of the night. Wondering if she loved him back. What it would be like if they were in that kind of relationship. And all sorts of other What Ifs.

**Author's Note:**

Hey Everyone! I wanted to slip in this chapter a little bit of my own life experience. This part was inspired by my own husband's first love confession to me. He walked me to the tunnel that led to my bus ride home. He stayed at the entrance and said I love you right after his goodbyes. I was shocked to hear this for the first time, I was so shocked that I wasn't sure he said it. So I froze and turned around from my distance, asking him what he said, but he responded with something else as being what he said. I continued my way, knowing that he was trying to cover up his first confession, that was probably an accidental burst. There was no romance since it was accidental, but to me, it was romantic and cute.


	5. Official Shiba Business

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, created by Tite Kubo

I became inspired to write this story of fanfiction after reading chapters 529,... or is it 530?... if you are not up to date with the latest chapters as of 530, then you are in for a surprise. If you are up to date on the latest chapters, that's cool too, you'll know where I'm headed with my story

other inspirational items that helped me write this are the doujinshi of "17 blank months" that I saw on a video, featuring songs: "Watch over me" by TFK, "Beautiful" by Apocaliptica and "Tiny heart" by Flyleaf

other song: "A thousand years" by Christina Perri

I haven't written any fanfiction in a while, I hope plenty of people like this

The Interview

Chapter 5

Official Shiba Business

...  
HOLY SHIT!... He loves her!  
Well. So much for sleep tonight.

He stayed there for the rest of the night. Wondering if she loved him back. What it would be like if they were in that kind of relationship. And all sorts of other What Ifs.

He watched the sun come up. The birds began to chirp. Morning was here.  
An hour later a new arrival made it's way to the estate. It was Kukaku.  
"Good morning!"  
"Oh! Ichigo, when did you get here?"  
"Yesterday afternoon, I spent hours with that crazy tailor"  
"Well, let's go in and make this official then"

He followed her into the home and to the largest room. She took her usual seat at the center of the end of the room.  
Timing couldn't have been better as Yoruichi and Ganju walked in, still a little sleepy.  
"Did I miss anything" she asked enthusiastically  
"No, but if you don't hurry up you'll get kicked out"  
Yoruichi sat to the right and Ganju sat in front of his sister along with Ichigo  
"This meeting of the Shiba clan has now begun, I will begin by officially welcoming Ichigo as the newest family member."  
Ganju and Yoruichi clapped.  
Ichigo looked surprised  
"what?"  
"Ichigo, I have chosen you as my heir. This means that the day I step down or die, you will become the next clan leader"  
"Wait, WHAT?! But, I'm not... Ganju's your little brother! Shouldn't he be your heir?"  
"Yeah! Why choose him over me?"  
"Ichigo, my late brother and I were never meant to be head of the clan. Isshin was his father's eldest and strongest son, as you are his. When Grandfather died, Isshin became head of the clan, but he was exiled before he could choose an heir, even less produce one of his own. I am merely returning the line. Besides, there isn't a single noble who would willingly marry this ugly punk."  
"I resent that!"  
"Resent all you like, but it's true, and that will get this clan nowhere."  
"I'm not ready for this! I still have a life in Karakura."  
"Relax already. I'm not stepping down yet. There will be plenty of time for you to learn all there is to become the next leader"  
He let out a sigh of relief  
"However, this is why we are setting marriage interviews for you, to get a head start on landing you the right woman and bringing the clan back on track with the rest of the nobility"  
Ichigo became very red, 'Marriage?!'  
"... For me? Not Ganyu?"  
"Like I said, this ugly punk will never get layed!"  
"So he's not..."  
"I don't like repeating myself!" she shouted  
"Yes m'am!"  
"Now, we only have a few days to teach you proper etiquettes for when you will be presenting yourself, the history of the clan lineage, how to ride the pigs..."  
"whoa, whoa! I am not riding some stinking pig! Don't you have some horses or something instead?"  
"No, no horses. But I have seen some elk roam about these parts... Ganju! Find some elks and see if they can be tamed quickly!"  
"Yes, Nee-sama!" he bowed and immediately left to fulfill his task.  
"Thanks Ichigo, I don't know why I have never thought of that before"  
"um, not even my idea, I can't take the credit"  
"Lets start. Now, when presenting yourself, do you want to keep using the Kurosaki name? I highly recommend that you use your Shiba name."

Discussions continued through out the morning

And for the next two days, Ichigo was presented with the family history, cramming the refined skills and manners any noble has, like tea ceremonies. Ganju managed to find some the elks they planned to use, they were perfect creatures. They stood tall, their antlers were majestic. He was truly a savant when it came to taming them. By Friday, they were ready for Ichigo to mount. Ichigo was, to his surprise, having fun with his animal. Ganjyu showed him just the right tricks to be on it's good side.  
Friday night rolled around. Kazake-san made his return to the estate with his work. He had some cloths prepared for the "young mater" as well as a similar set for Ganju.  
"This had to be some of my finest work yet,... Well, not counting the bridal garbs. They require so much detail"  
"oh, but we must thank you, Shou-san. Won't you stay for a drink to honor his interview tomorrow?" offered Kukaku  
"Oh!... Well, maybe just one. I do need to make a delivery right after"  
Tomorrow...he was going to the Kuchiki to be interviewed for... MARRIAGE?!  
Was he really ready for this?  
And Rukia! She still didn't know it was no longer Ganjyu but himself that she was arranged to meet.  
He needed to tell her  
"The Kuchiki also hired me to arrange something for the young lady"  
"Shou-san, If you like, I could make the delivery in your place"  
"oh, but I couldn't ask you, young master, to grant me such service"  
"No, please, I insist. Drink in honor of the Shiba clan, while I return the favor for the time and efforts you gave us"  
"Such a humble man. Then I am grateful for your kindness. Here."  
Kazake handed him the bag that previously held the cloths that were brought for himself and Ganjyu. There was only one parcel left.  
"I will be sure that it's delivered"  
He stepped out and immediately took headed to the Kuchikis'.  
He wasted no time and shunpoed his way there.  
His arrival at the gates was greeted by two guardsmen.  
"What business do you have here?" one of the asked as he stepped forward.  
"I have a delivery for the lady Kuchiki, oh behalf of Kazake Shou" he pulled out the parcel from the bag  
"Very well" The other acknowledged "but don't take too long, the Lady has an important day tomorrow and will need her rest"  
He walked in and made a B line for Rukia's room  
"Knock Knock! Rukia?" he announced at her door  
"Ichigo? What are you doing here right now?"  
"um, delivering something for Shou-san. Oh, here you go" he handed her the parcel.  
"... My cloths for tomorrow..." she sounded disappointed as she took them. She wasn't looking forward to the interview.  
"... Rukia..." he interjected her thoughts  
She looked up and into his eyes. She could see that behind those eyes was something important, something crumbling that he was debating how or even if he should say it.  
"... It's important isn't it?"  
He nodded and paused again  
"what is it you're not telling me, Ichigo?" she was starting to get pissed.  
She looked kinda cute like this, so he smiled in amusement.  
"Would you tell me already!"  
He gave out a light chuckle and sighed before he said  
"I love you, Rukia"  
This time, she heard him loud and clear. Her eyes started to water.  
**KICK TO THE SHIN!**  
"ARGH! What's wrong with you?!"  
"What's **WRONG** with me?"  
**KICK TO THE SHIN!**  
"Argh!"  
"What wrong with **YOU**?!"  
"What did** I** do?"  
"It's the night before my MARRIAGE interview, and you swoop in and say something so, so... Do you have any idea of the pressure I'm under to please the elders?! To satisfy my brother?!... All you're doing is making my decision THAT much harder to MAKE!"  
He places his hands on her shoulders  
"I know, I know. But if you will want to decline, I promise that everything will be fine"  
They looked each other in the eye, Rukia began to calm down.  
"You don't need to please the elders... You won't have to worry about your brother...It will be purely a decision for you and you alone"  
He was successful in calming her down  
"...You'll still show up, right?"  
"Of course I am... Rukia, I only found out a couple of days ago, but I'm-"  
"You there, shinigami" he was interrupted, releasing her shoulders from his touch "You've been here long enough, I was instructed to escort you out"  
"eh? but I-"  
"Just go with him, Ichigo. We don't need to start any trouble tonight"  
"...Right"  
He followed the guard  
"I'll see you tomorrow, then."  
"Yeah, tomorrow"  
Rukia kept her eyes on Ichigo being escorted until he was out of sight.  
She gripped the parcel close, recalling the look in his eyes. "... Ichigo..."  
He didn't get to tell her. He only hopes she would forgive him.

Upon his return, he could hear a flute singing from inside the home, followed by a beating rhythm.  
Inside, Kazake-san was going all out on a wooden flute while Ganyu tapped away at some hand drums.  
The energy in the room was so lively, even he started to clap along  
Everyone in the room smiled and danced and drank. It was a celebration before anything worth celebrating could be accomplished. It was fun.  
Ichigo could hardly believe his week. Asides for some of the annoying etiquette lessons, he enjoyed the time he had with the Shiba clan.  
It was starting to feel like the family they were supposed to be. He was starting to feel like he belonged. Missing his sisters back home, none the less.  
He noticed some of the locals peering from the front door, called by the music  
Kukaku waved them in, opening her door for a party. Some brought more sake, some brought friends and some brought more instruments. A croud of them started to dance.  
"Ichigo!" voiced Yoruichi, "come dance!"  
His smile shone brightly, turned behind him "Rukia!-" inviting her along, but forgot that she wasn't with them.  
The smile disappeared for a second, missing his dear friend... But it came back, because he would make sure she's at the next party.

...


	6. The Interview

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, created by Tite Kubo

I became inspired to write this story of fanfiction after reading chapters 529,... or is it 530?... if you are not up to date with the latest chapters as of 530, then you are in for a surprise. If you are up to date on the latest chapters, that's cool too, you'll know where I'm headed with my story

other inspirational items that helped me write this are the doujinshi of "17 blank months" that I saw on a video, featuring songs: "Watch over me" by TFK, "Beautiful" by Apocaliptica and "Tiny heart" by Flyleaf

other song: "A thousand years" by Christina Perri

I haven't written any fanfiction in a while, I hope plenty of people like this

The Interview

Chapter 6

The Interview

The next morning, the sun rose with an orange hue, warm and bright. It hit Ichigo in the eye, coxing him to wake up.  
He went into the main hall to find a couple of villager still passed out on the floor.  
Today was the day. He went to the baths to clean up.  
It felt good to soak in the warm water, maybe 10 minutes later, Ganju showed up.  
"Good morning!" Ichigo spoke loudly  
The new comer grabbed his head "not so loud, I'm not done sobering up"  
"I have a cure for that" he responded. Stepping out of the tub, he grabbed a pail that was on the side and dumped the contents of cold water over his cousin.  
"GYAHHHHHH!"  
"Hey, not so loud, the others aren't done sobering" came the retort.

By noon at the Kuchiki estate, Rukia was bathed, dressed and was now currently at the table having a light lunch with her brother.  
She couldn't wait for the day to be over.  
"Rukia..." her brother called  
"Hai, nii-sama"  
"You seem very calm today. Are you not nervous for the interview?"  
"No, nii-sama. I feel very collected."  
"Good. You have been nervous all week. I am glad you managed to put yourself together."  
*KOOOOOOOOONG!  
*KOOOOOOOOOONG!  
"What's that, nii-sama?"  
"... The house of Shiba. They are arriving"  
"...oh?"  
She got up and walked to the balcony door. From her view point, she could see two men riding... on elks? She could faintly notice one having orange hair. She smiled, happy to witness her friend's arrival.  
' everything will be fine ' she told herself with a smile.  
"Shall I escort you to the main hall?"  
"I would like that very much"  
The Kuchiki siblings walk side be side. They reached the entrance to the hall.  
The wide doors slid open and waited for their signal to enter.  
She could see the doors leading from the front courtyard open. Ganju and Ichigo stood side by side, wearing identical style of cloths, only some parts having different colours. Their sleeveless Haori were red with black trims, the Juban were white, Ganju's hakama were dark green while Ichigo's were aubergine.  
At the north end of the room was a table where three of the elders sat.  
"House of Kuchiki, please step forward"  
Byakuya and Rukia walked in from the west door, reaching 3 meters from the table, knelt and bowed.  
"Will the lady Kuchiki please address us."  
She rose from the bow, remaining on her knees.  
"Kuchiki Rukia, sister to Kuchiki Byakuya's wife, Hisana. Adoption into the clan officiated by Byakuya."  
"Do you have the documentation?"  
Byakuya approached the elders, handed them a file and returned to Rukia's side.  
The elders skimmed through the papers  
"House of Shiba, please step forward"  
Ichigo and Ganju advanced from the south entrance, Ichigo's eyes layed on Rukia as they came closer. He noticed something new about how she was dressed almost every step they took. Her white obi, the decorative comb in her hair, the long gloves that were bestowed to her from her brother, hidden in her lavender furisode. The two men halted 3 meters as well from the table of elders. They knelt with their knees apart, then pressed their knuckles to the ground and had their foreheads touch the floor. It was a very masculine and humble bow.  
Rukia smiled, it suited his character.  
"Will the heir of the house please address us."  
Rukia watched as... Ichigo rose his head, erected his back and made eye contact with the elders. Her brow scrunched in confusion  
"SHIBA Kurosaki ICHIGO, son of Kurosaki Masaki and Shiba Isshin, former clan leader. Appointed heir by the current clan leader, Shiba Kukaku."  
Both Rukia and Byakuya's eyes widened with shock and surprise  
"Do you have the documentation?"  
Ganju approached the board, extracting papers from his haori.  
"Shiba?!" exclaimed Rukia  
"Isshin?!" exclaimed Byakuya

Ichigo turns his head to look at Rukia

"Gomen, Rukia. I didn't mean to hid this. I only learned about this recently and tried to tell you last night when I came by, but we got interrupted and wasn't able to tell you. I hope this doesn't change how you perceive me" He bowed for her.  
"And what exactly were you to doing that needed to be interrupted?" returned Byakuya  
Ichigo heard his words of assumption and flushed at the thought of inappropriate conduct.  
"We weren't DOING anything. We were just talking."

"Shiba-dono" spoke an elder  
"... eh?"  
"It appears that the lady Kuchiki and yourself are already acquainted?"  
"That is correct"  
"... And how would you describe your relation with her? What is she to you?"  
He paused briefly, choosing his words  
"... She is a very important nakama and friend."  
"Strong choice of words."  
"Lady Kuchiki, do you feel his description to be accurate?"  
"Relatively accurate, madam."  
"Nakama, you say? I understand that she has made fuko-taicho not too long ago. Are you under the same division?"  
"No sir. It's more complicated then that."  
"Well I for one would like to hear this"  
"As would I. Please, tell us your story."

And so he did. He told them of how they met, how she saved him and his family, how he came to rescue her from execution and summarized what fighting with her and for her has been like.

"...and I don't think we'll ever stop saving each other. It's just how we are." Ichigo looked at Rukia tenderly.  
"Kuchiki" the elders addressed the two to the right of them "If you could please leave and return in... 10 minutes? We would like a private word with the Shiba boy"  
The siblings bowed and left the room. The elders waited for the doors to close

"Ichigo-dono. This must be a little awkward for you. Is this something you want?"  
"Kukaku was the one who set up this interview. All I want is for Rukia to be happy. And if she gets married, I want it to be for love, noble or not. Same as I will want for myself. She doesn't deserve to be pressured into a marriage she doesn't want."  
"It sounds a lot like love for her"  
Ichigo blushed and swallowed hard.  
"Now, Ichigo-dono. We typically ask this next question in private. Would an arranged marriage between yourself and the lady Kuchiki be one your heart would accept or decline?"  
He froze for maybe a minute, getting warmer and sweat started to form at his forehead.  
He then bowed "... I would not decline" and got even redder to the face. This was so embarrassing to say.  
"And if a marriage was decided, what would the house of Shiba be able to offer?"  
"My house has little to offer. All I can promise is, when ever needed, my strength is yours. And if Rukia is with me, I am at my strongest."  
"Thank you very much, house of Shiba. That is all for now. Please step out and return in 10 minutes as well"

...

When the men returned, they found Byakuya and Rukia at the same seating as they once were in the room, and so they followed suit and returned to their same positions.  
"Thank you for joining us once more, house of Shiba"  
The men did a quick bow  
"That board has come to a conclusion"  
"Yes, Shiba-dono and lady Kuchiki make an excellent pairing and are perfect match for a marriage..."  
Ichigo and the Kuchikis became wide eyed.  
"However..."  
"However, these two are a little... young to get married. So it is for that reason that we have decided to approve and apoint a courtship. When they feel they are ready and willing, they'll take care of what might come after."  
"Courtship?" asked Ichigo  
"They want you two to date" answered Ganju in a private whisper.  
"uh-... oooooohhhh" the blood was increasing again in his cheeks  
"This interview is complete. We believe this decision is one the two of you are happy with. You are all dismissed. Thank you"  
The elders stood and left  
They all stood still a moment, allowing the departed to become completely out of earshot  
Rukia squeaked, jumping out of her seating  
"ICHIGO!" she exclaimed as she jumped into him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"You DID it!"  
After the initial shock, he, in turned, wrapped his arms around him.  
"Thank you" she last said with a soft voice.  
"I just did everything I could to keep my promise to you" he replied softly  
"Since you two are appointed a courtship" interrupted Ganjyu "neither of you are eligible to an other marriage interview while you're courting"  
Byakuya now left the room, understanding his place was no longer needed.  
"That's... that's GREAT!" this had to be the best outcome  
He wont be asked for more interviews, Rukia isn't being forced into a marriage and they can see each other as much as much as they want. And see where this relationship might take them.  
"Well then, lets head back home and tell everyone the news" Ganjyu said as he got up  
"Come with us"  
"eh?"  
"I'll give you a ride on my elk"  
"That's what I thought they were"


	7. Festival

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, created by Tite Kubo

I became inspired to write this story of fanfiction after reading chapters 529,... or is it 530?... if you are not up to date with the latest chapters as of 530, then you are in for a surprise. If you are up to date on the latest chapters, that's cool too, you'll know where I'm headed with my story

other inspirational items that helped me write this are the doujinshi of "17 blank months" that I saw on a video, featuring songs: "Watch over me" by TFK, "Beautiful" by Apocaliptica and "Tiny heart" by Flyleaf

other song: "A thousand years" by Christina Perri

I haven't written any fanfiction in a while, I hope plentyof people like this

The Interview

Chapter 7

Festival

Yoruichi was sitting back at the gates to the Shiba home, waiting for the boys to return when she could see the elks.  
"Kukaku! The boys are back!"  
The clan leader came out of her home as the men arrived  
"So? How'd it go? Did you get a Kuchiki bride?"  
"Something like that"  
Rukia disembarked from behind Ichigo  
She waited for Ichigo to join her  
"We have been appointed a courtship" he declares.  
"No wedding?"  
"Not anytime soon"  
"hrmmm..., well, that's good enough for me, good work Ichigo. This calls for a real celebration. Tonight, we'll pull out some of the fireworks"

Yoruichi went into the village to invite the locals  
Food, liquor, music, dancing and even more so.  
It wasn't so much a party then it was a festival, what with the fireworks.  
But then, Ganju pop out wearing a bright red happi, holding some stick. The crowd was cheering for him as he got to the large taiko.  
His rhythm was powerful.

Off in a quiet corner of the crowd, Rukia came up to Ichigo, she seemed to have something on her mind.  
"Yoh! Enjoying the show?"  
"uhn, yes... Ichigo..."  
"Nanda?"  
"I... I'm sorry"  
"eh? What are you apologizing for?"  
"I... it just feel like it's because of me that you got caught up in all this. If it wasn't for me, you would be living a normal life"  
"Are you kidding? Rukia,... I spent 17 months without you...I was lonely... I missed you...I waited every day, waiting to see you again, wondering if I ever would. It hurt so much... I couldn't imagine what my whole life would be like without you."  
She started to tear up "I'm so sorry, Ichigo... I was working so hard to get stronger. I didn't realize how much you were hurting"  
"Stop saying *sorry* already. It's not your fault. And this whole fiasco is because of Kukaku. She's family,... apparently."  
Rukia wiped away her tears.  
"Thinking of family, when are you going home?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"I guess you need to get back to studying"  
"...Rukia"  
"hm?"  
"Come with me tomorrow?"  
"...Ichigo"  
"I know the elders want us to court, but what they say doesn't mean anything to me"  
She looked slightly hurt by what he said  
"Which is why I need to ask. I don't know how deep these... feelings I have for, you, are... so..."  
He held her hand in both of his, trying to ease his breathing  
"I think I'd like for us to be more then friends...would you... be, my girlfriend?"  
She was speechless for a moment "Is this... for real?"  
He nodded  
"What about Inoue?"  
"What do you mean?" he looked quizzical  
"Doesn't she like you?"  
"urh, She crushes on me... but it's not like I mislead her or want her flaunting over me. It's just how she is. She's a nice person and all... but I don't want to be more then friends with her... I want to be with you."  
"We would need to tell her first before anyone else. She'd be crushed if someone else told her"  
"You're right...does this mean, you'll be my girlfriend?"  
She places her other hand on top of his "uhn"  
Ichigo let out a deep breath "wow, okay. This is really different from being told to date... So, do you think you can come along tomorrow?"  
"I have to speak to my taicho first. I am Fuku-taicho after all."  
"That's true... I understand. I hope you will be able to come soon then"  
"Me too."  
She looked out around a small bond fire with the locals dancing around it. Ichigo followed her gaze.  
"Do you want to go dance?"  
"I'd like that... But first..."  
She curled her finger, asking him to come closer.  
"hm?" He bent down. She pulled his face closer and planted a momentary soft kiss on his lips. Ichigo was surprised, to say the least. She has never said anything before that might have hinted that she also felt for him like he did her.  
He looked away as he pulled back, covering his lips with the side of his fist, embarrassed that he enjoyed it.  
She started to walk away "Aren't you coming?"  
"-uh, Yeah." he joined her.


	8. Going Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, created by Tite Kubo

I became inspired to write this story of fanfiction after reading chapters 529,... or is it 530?... if you are not up to date with the latest chapters as of 530, then you are in for a surprise. If you are up to date on the latest chapters, that's cool too, you'll know where I'm headed with my story

other inspirational items that helped me write this are the doujinshi of "17 blank months" that I saw on a video, featuring songs: "Watch over me" by TFK, "Beautiful" by Apocaliptica and "Tiny heart" by Flyleaf

other song: "A thousand years" by Christina Perri

I haven't written any fanfiction in a while, I hope plenty of people like this

The Interview

Chapter 8

Going home

He had fun last night. He had no idea that Ganyu played the taiko. The fireworks were bright. The kiss... was sweet.  
Rukia had to go back not too late in the evening.  
He was hoping she would be able to come with him today.  
They would need to stop at Inoue's first before he could get home. How was he going to tell her the news. Poor girl. He hoped she would get over him and find a nice guy with strange taste in food.  
He and Yoruichi were approaching the senkaimon, with no sign of Rukia.  
"MATTE!"  
Using shunpo to catch up to Ichigo, Renji made an appearance. He was momentarily out of breath.  
"Oh! Renji! What's up?"  
"Rukia sent me, she wanted to let you know she still has a few more things to deal with, that you should go ahead and that she will come as soon as she can. What is she talking about?"  
"oh, I invited her to come back with me today."  
"A visit? What's the occasion?"  
"No special reason"  
Renji was starting to get suspicious.  
"There has to be a catch"  
"There's no catch. I just... miss her, okay?"  
"You've been in Seretei most of the week, I know you were here. You had plenty of time to visit"  
"I was here on business, I was too busy to visit" Ichigo was getting irritated.  
"What business?"  
"I can't tell you today. I'll let you know next time. Right now I have to go I have school work to catch up with"  
"Does Rukia know?"  
"Good bye, Renji!"  
"Hey! I'm not done!"  
"Next time!"  
Yoruichi took the lead into the gate and they vanished from Renji's eyes

**************  
When he got home, he snuck in through the window to grab his shinigami badge from his desk and headed down stairs to find Kon, playing a video game.  
"Oh! Ichigo! Welcome back!"  
"Kon, where are the girls?"  
"Karin went to practice and Yuzu is running errands with your dad."  
"Good." he took one step closer  
"huh?" and slapped his body's back with the badge, making the green pill jump from the mouth.  
"I hate freaking out the girls when I do this"  
Back in his body, he picked up the pill and dusted it off  
"Sorry about that, Kon. I'll leave you in the stuffed lion for the afternoon. I hope you got good notes for me this week. I'll get you a little something if you did a good job."  
He went to get the old stuff animal from his closet and left Kon to recover what he could of his game.  
He change his cloths for something a little cleaner and headed out.

Ichigo stopped at a florist on the way and bought a single yellow rose.  
He decided not to worry about what he would say, he would take care of it when he got there.


	9. Hurting A Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, created by Tite Kubo

I became inspired to write this story of fanfiction after reading chapters 529,... or is it 530?... if you are not up to date with the latest chapters as of 530, then you are in for a surprise. If you are up to date on the latest chapters, that's cool too, you'll know where I'm headed with my story

other inspirational items that helped me write this are the doujinshi of "17 blank months" that I saw on a video, featuring songs: "Watch over me" by TFK, "Beautiful" by Apocaliptica and "Tiny heart" by Flyleaf

other song: "A thousand years" by Christina Perri

I haven't written any fanfiction in a while, I hope plenty of people like this

The Interview

Chapter 9

Hurting A Friend

Orihime was at her kitchen table, doing homework, when she heard the doorbell ring. Her head popped up "...Kurosaki-kun?"  
She ran up to the door and peeked through the peep hole.  
It IS him. Oh my god, oh my god, Oh My God!  
'Is my hair okay, my cloths? Ah! A mustard stain! Gotta change quick!'  
"Just a minute!" she exclaimed  
She opened the door two minutes later, wearing grey sweat pants and a pretty, dress like, pink top.  
"Konichiwa, Kurosaki-kun" she greeted with a rosy cheeked smile  
"uhn, konichiwa"  
"Sorry for leaving you out there so long, won't you come in?"  
"Thank you. Sorry for the surprise visit."  
"You're more then welcome to come by anytime. I haven't seen you all week, it makes me happy you came by"  
"um... I got you this" he presented the flower  
"A yellow rose?" she grasped the gift "This isn't like you... What happened?"  
She led him to the living room to sit on the sofa  
"Inoue. You're a great person and a lovely girl. And I understand you have feelings for me. But I just want to be friends."  
You could see anxiety building up in her eyes  
"Kurosaki-kun, why are you saying this now?"  
"I promised her that you would be the first to know"  
"Did something bad happen? Are you moving?"  
"No, It's... I have a girlfriend now."  
She froze "...what?...Who? When..."  
"It's Rukia... she and I are dating, as of yesterday."  
She smiles "Of course, Rukia..." her eyes were getting watery "Congratulations"  
Tears were rolling down her face "She means everything to you. I'm happy for you that you decided to be together"  
"Inoue..."  
"eh?"  
"You're crying"  
"Am I?" she wiped her cheek, feeling the dampness. She lowered her head "Sorry"  
"It's only expected. I'm the one who should be apologizing for not returning your feelings. It would be best if you could start opening your heart for someone else"  
She started to sob.  
Great.  
He places his hand on top of her head in an attempt to sooth the pain. He didn't like breaking her heart, but he knew it would ne this way.  
"With time, the pain will go away. It always does."  
She nodded under his hand  
They sat there while she cried a little more.

Ichigo got a call from Rukia, informing him of her arrival at Urahara's.  
"Inoue, would you like it if Rukia came over as well?"  
"YES! Absolutely " she reached for his cellular "I haven't spoken with you in so long, please come over" she got up, handed his phone back and went to the kitchen  
"I'm going get some tea ready, with leftover buns"  
"Did you tell her yet? How is she taking it?" Rukia's voice transmitted  
"Yes, I told her and she's upset, as expected"  
"I'll be right over, then."  
They hung up. There was no need for goodbyes when you're about to meet up.  
"She's on her way" he told his friend.  
"... Are you feeling any better?"  
"A little. Thank you"  
"Good. So tell me about school this week. What dis I miss?"

She proceeded with the story of her week at school, a short while later, Rukia arrives.

"Kuchiki-san!" the redhead sobbed with a blubber  
GLOMP!  
"... I-Inoue..."  
"I'm so jealous of you...You're sooooo lucky to have Kurosaki-kun for a boyfriend"  
"uh... Thank you?"  
"You have to tell me! How did he ask you? Was he romantic? Did you kiss yet?"  
"It's a bit of a long story..."  
"I still want to hear it!"  
"Well, I found out on Monday that the Kuchiki house had set up a marriage interview for the house of Shiba, offering me as their potential bride"  
"What?! Wait, Shiba? Why does that sound familiar"  
"The first time we went to the soul society, remember Ganju and his fireworks?" Hinted Ichigo  
"Riiiiiight"  
"They want to bring back their clan into the circle of nobles. So they set my interview for Saturday. I panicked, so I called Ichigo on the new communication system my division set up. He agreed to be at my interview to support me."

"Oh! Kurosaki-kun! That must have been heart retching to watch her get matched up with an other man. Did you swoop in to rescue her?"

"No, not at all." he replied

"It turns out that he's the heir to the Shiba clan. They were trying to see if a marriage would be right between us for the clans"

"Why did they make you the heir? They didn't adopt you, did they?" She asked him.

"No. My father took my mother's name when they got married. He is a Shiba, which makes me one too."

"So you two are getting married?"

"Well... The elders set us a courtship and are letting us go at our own pace"

"But I didn't care about what they said, so at the celebration,... "

"He basically said the elders didn't matter, so he ask me properly if I would want to be his girlfriend... I agreed. But I made him promise that you were the first told of our decision."

"...Kuuuuchiki-saaaaaan" she blubbered again "You're such a good friiiiiiiend" She leaned in and hugged her again.

When it came time to leave, Orihime had one last thing to say

"And Kuchiki-san"

"Hai?"

The redhead gained a dead serious look in her eyes

"If you ever break his heart, know that I will make you pay"

"I wouldn't expect anything less" Rukia smiled


	10. Epiloge

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, created by Tite Kubo

I became inspired to write this story of fanfiction after reading chapters 529,... or is it 530?... if you are not up to date with the latest chapters as of 530, then you are in for a surprise. If you are up to date on the latest chapters, that's cool too, you'll know where I'm headed with my story

other inspirational items that helped me write this are the doujinshi of "17 blank months" that I saw on a video, featuring songs: "Watch over me" by TFK, "Beautiful" by Apocaliptica and "Tiny heart" by Flyleaf

other song: "A thousand years" by Christina Perri

I haven't written any fanfiction in a while, I hope plenty of people like this

The Interview

Epiloge

Ichigo and Rukia arrived at the Kurosaki clinic at around 6:30 pm  
His father and sisters were home, preparing for dinner

"Tadaima!" the son announced  
"Ichi-nii! Welcome back."  
He walked into the dinning room/kitchen and noticed the table set for 4  
"uh, guys... Do we have enough for a 5th place at the table?"  
Everyone turned around to notice Rukia by his side  
"RUKIA NEE-SAN!" the girls shouted  
"THIRD DAUGHTER!" Shouted the father  
"It's been a while" she smiled  
Everyone was so happy to see her  
"Son, did everything go well this week?" grinned his father

Ichigo flushed a little as he looked away. He cleared his throat and prepare to speak

"...Everyone, I have... an announcement to make"  
His family was silent with attention  
He grabbed Rukia's hand "Rukia and I a-are" gulp "officially boyfriend and girlfriend... we're a c-couple"  
His sisters congratulated them  
His father froze "... You're not getting married?"  
"NO dad. What the hell made you think we were getting married?!"  
"Wasn't that what the interview was for?"  
"You **KNEW** about that part?!"  
"Well, yeah. I was trying tell you Monday, but you were acting all 'Know-it-all'. I figured you knew too"  
Ichigo palmed his face  
"All that trouble when I could have know from the beginning" He said to himself  
"Well, I think it turned out for the better." Rukia interjected "If it wasn't for everything we went through, you might not have asked me on your own. It made me really happy you did that" she squeezed his hand.  
He smiled at her "You know I meant it when I said I love you" he spoke gently  
"Well, I think I love you too" This came to him as a shock  
"S-since when?"  
"...Since always" She returned even softer.

"AWWWWWW!"came Yuzu's voice  
This brought them back to their surroundings. They were still in the Kurosaki kitchen with his familly  
His father hugged them together "I want my first grandchild to be a girl!"  
**Punch to the chin  
**"Get off us, you old goat!"

...

The End

Author's note:

Hey everyone. It was pointed out to me that I misspelled a couple of names, so I fixed them and re-posted the chapters that I fixed

I hope you've all enjoyed the story, I do not know if I will be making a sequel to this as I am fresh out of inspiration. But, who knows.  
oh, and if Ichigo really does become the heir to the Shiba and they want to set him up to marry Rukia because she is a Kuchiki, I get to go "MIND TAKING!" MUAHAHAHAHAH!  
Thank you all for any nice comments you have about my story!


End file.
